un changement inattendu
by Onime no Akira
Summary: L'été après sa septième année, Harry se fait maltraiter par son oncle et s'enfuit de chez lui...et se fait capturer par des mangemorts. Interviendra alors un curieux personnage pris de remords et prisonnier de son passé.


Lysa Sucre, je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, j'espère que cette histoire que j'ai écrite pour toi te plaira ! Encore Joyeux Noël 3

Tous mes lecteurs, j'espère vous faire plaisir en publiant un OS de Noël (c'est la première fois que je publie un OS, d'habitude, je veux beauuuuucoup plus détailler et ça finit jamais en OS alors que j'y comptais au début haha, soyez donc indulgents !)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année 2017 !

* * *

Un changement inattendu

L'été après sa septième année avait été le pire qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Jamais les Dursley n'avaient été aussi odieux et aussi durs avec lui. Ho bien évidemment il était habitué aux corvées et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il aimait faire les courses, faire à manger ou même encore s'occuper des plantations mais depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, tout avait changé. Les corvées s'enchainaient et les coups avaient commencé.

Harry déprimait depuis la mort de son parrain devant ses yeux le quelques années auparavant. Cette année-ci, il atteindrait sa majorité et si son parrain avait encore été là, il aurait enfin pu partir habiter chez lui, mais il n'en était rien, Sirius était mort. Par sa faute. Il n'en dormait presque plus la nuit et il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Il n'arrivait pas trop à manger et Vernon lui faisait faire beaucoup plus de choses qu'à l'accoutumée. La chose qui avait le plus changé, c'était que désormais au lieu de hausser le ton et lui dire qu'il n'était rien de moins qu'un anormal, un morpion qui était arrivé dans leur vie pour tout gâcher comme un cheveux dans la soupe, non les insultes ne suffisaient plus, peut être en était-il fatigué. Il avait alors levé la main sur lui la première fois quand il avait malencontreusement laissé griller un peu trop les toasts du petit déjeuner.

Ensuite, cela a continué. Il recevait au jour d'aujourd'hui au moins deux claques par jour mais cette dernière journée, Vernon s'était lâché. Il avait attendu que sa femme s'absente avec son fils et il s'était jeté sur Harry. De la violence gratuite ! Tout ça parce qu'Harry avait renversé un peu de terreau sur la pelouse de l'horrible moldu. Il l'avait fait tomber à terre et l'avait rué de coups de pieds, le laissant agonisant sous le soleil qui inondait le jardin.

N'écoutant rien d'autre que son instinct de survie, Harry s'était fait violence. Il avait puisé dans ses dernières ressources pour remonter dans sa chambre et prendre sa baguette et sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait cachées sous une lame de parquet branlante. Sans demander son reste ni même emporter quoi que ce soit d'autres, il partit sans un mot dans la plus grande discrétion. De toute façon, il ne manquerait à personne !

Il s'était alors réfugié dans le petit parc non loin de Privet Drive et avait attendu que la nuit tombe pour gagner un peu de fraîcheur. Il était parti depuis environ une heure et se dirigeait à pas lents vers le centre commercial le plus proche. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve de quoi manger ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien plus loin. De grandes silhouettes, cinq au total, lui étaient tombées dessus. Grandes, encapuchonnées, les visages couverts par des masques sombres, il ne pouvait s'agir que des sbires de Voldemort…les mangemorts.

Harry s'était courageusement battu mais son état d'épuisement ne l'avait pas aidé. En à peine une minute, il avait été assommé par derrière.

Quand il reprit connaissance, Harry était dans ce qui semblait être une cellule. La pièce était humide et très sombre, il y faisait même un peu froid pour un mois d'août. Il analysa rapidement la pièce mais n'ayant pas ses lunettes, il lui était difficile de voir correctement ce qui l'entourait.

Il se déplaça le long des murs en gardant sa main dessus pour pouvoir discerner correctement son environnement et il remarqua une ombre bouger en même temps que lui de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour fixer ce qui avait attiré son regard et l'ombre s'approcha de lui.

Il s'agissait visiblement d'un homme d'assez grande taille mais Harry ne put le détailler plus longtemps. La porte s'était ouverte avec fracas et s'était écrasée contre le mur auquel il s'était appuyé une minute auparavant. Deux personnes étaient entrées dans la pièce et ne semblaient s'intéresser qu'à lui. L'autre silhouette aurait pu en profiter pour s'enfuir mais elle semblait plus ou moins s'intéresser à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver.

Un des mangemorts lui asséna un violent coup sur la tête qui le coucha mais immédiatement la silhouette s'était interposée entre lui et ses bourreaux.

\- Assez ! s'était écrié l'homme. Fichez le camp ! avait-il hurlé de plus belle.

Et contre toute attente, les mangemorts étaient repartis, semblant obéir ou tout du moins écouter son conjoint de cellule.

Blessé par le mangemort, et son corps n'ayant pas récupéré des coups de son oncle, Harry vomit et ne réussit pas à se relever.

\- M'autorises-tu à t'approcher ? demanda doucement l'homme qui s'était rapproché sans bruit.

Ne comprenant pas trop l'utilité de la question, Harry hocha la tête. L'homme s'approcha donc plus près et glissa ses bras sous les aisselles d'Harry afin de le remettre debout doucement. Il le hissa contre lui et glissa un bras autour des épaules du jeune Gryffondor et un autre autour de sa taille.

A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, l'homme se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule et l'ouvrit sans difficulté aucune. Ils traversèrent un étroit couloir sombre et humide, montèrent un escalier et là, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils croisèrent au détour d'un couloir un mangemort, tout vêtu de noir, menaçant et le visage caché sous son masque. Harry s'était préparé mentalement à se faire attraper par quelqu'un mais il tomba des nues quand son sauveur lança un regard noir à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui recula pour leur laisser la place et accéder au couloir derrière lui.

Harry continua de le suivre jusqu'à arriver dans une grande chambre assez sommaire mais munie d'un grand lit king size ainsi que d'une imposante armoire et d'une salle de bain attenante avec un bassin servant de baignoire et pouvant réaliser avec celui de la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard.

L'homme déposa le jeune Gryffon sur le lit. Il le regarda presque tendrement. Entre toute la population de la planète, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Jamais il ne voudrait de lui quand il connaitrait sa véritable identité…

Intérieurement, il se sentait extrêmement mal. Bien sûr que tout ce qu'il avait fait était horrible, mais après tout, pouvait-on nous en vouloir pour quelque chose que l'on nous avait obligé à faire ? Tom ne savait plus que penser. Il s'assit sur le côté du lit et regarda le jeune homme qui s'était endormi sans avoir la moindre idée de ce à quoi pouvait penser son pseudo sauveur.

Tom le regardait donc dormir et s'amusait des petits bruits que faisait l'autre dans son sommeil, ses froncements de sourcils, ses marmonnements, des petits ronflements tout sauf séduisants, mais malgré tout il savait que c'était lui. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir contre son gré et aussi à comment les choses avaient évolué.

Bien sûr, à l'époque, il avait été malfaisant et attiré par le pouvoir. Il avait voulu démontrer la supériorité de sa race sur celle des moldus et dès l'instant où il avait créé son premier horcruxe, il avait été perdu. Son âme avait basculé dans les ténèbres et il s'était laissé dominer par cette partie, toujours plus avide d'autorité et de pouvoir. Il n'était alors plus aux commandes et avait perdu de plus en plus sa conscience dans les tréfonds obscurs de son entité maléfique, il était alors devenu un des mages noirs les plus craints de tous les temps : Lord Voldemort. Tout cela avait duré des mois puis des années jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement inattendu ne survienne. Alors qu'il était en compagnie de son serpent, Nagini, il s'était mis à émettre une lueur dorée et une douleur fulgurante avait envahi son corps entier. Il avait cherché à se cacher de ses fidèles et avait trouvé refuge dans la « salle du trône » comme il aimait l'appeler. Jamais il ne devait être vu en telle position de faiblesse. Il avait été à l'agonie toute la journée, plié dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables temps que cela permettait d'atténué un minimum la douleur qu'il ressentait. Jamais encore il n'avait autant souffert. Quand enfin la souffrance avait disparu, Nagini avait sifflé de mécontentement. Elle s'était redressée et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, l'informant que son apparence physique avait changée du tout au tout. Il savait que dans sa famille, un héritage se transmettait de génération en génération mais, n'ayant jamais eu les symptômes qui lui avaient été décrits, il avait supposé que son moldu de père avait empêché la transmission de cet héritage magique. Maintenant qu'il était plus âgé, il comprenait que tout n'avait été qu'une question de temps.

Il n'avait jamais eu les détails de cet héritage, il savait juste qu'il était question de compagnon et que l'héritage se réveillerait quand le compagnon en question aurait atteint l'âge de la majorité dans le monde auquel il appartient. Depuis que son héritage avait été révélé, ou tout du moins en partie, à tous ses fidèles, certains avaient commencé à lui trouver des changements. Quelques un trouvaient qu'il s'était radouci, d'autres, qui jusqu'alors lui avaient voué un véritable culte, le jugeaient désormais indigne de son rôle. La majorité l'avait emporté et Tom Jedusor avait été évincé du pouvoir au sein des mangemorts, il avait été destitué. Quelques-uns de ses anciens partisans avaient gardé un certain respect pour lui, d'autres l'ignoraient mais il restait toléré dans l'enceinte du château et conservait son droit de circuler librement où bon lui semblait. Il avait aussi conservé quelques avantages, dont celui qui lui avait permis quelques temps plus tôt dans la soirée d'emmener Potter, un prisonnier, où il le souhaitait.

Mais l'éveil de son héritage n'avait pas affecté uniquement son apparence, non. Elle avait aussi réparé tous les dommages qui avaient atteint son corps et son âme. Autrement dit, tous ses horcruxes avaient été détruits et son âme était de nouveau entière. Au début, son âme retrouvée, il avait eu énormément de mal à gérer la foule de sentiments et d'amertume qu'il avait reçus de plein fouet. Son seul soutien avait été Nagini, sa seule amie qui était restée à ses côtés et l'avait soutenu.

Mais le plus difficile restait à faire : convaincre Harry qu'il avait changé et que ses intentions étaient bonnes.

Il décida de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps dans la chambre pour ne pas imposer sa présence auprès du brun et quitta donc la pièce pour la nuit. Cela lui coûtait beaucoup de faire ça, certainement dû à sa condition nouvelle de créature magique. D'ailleurs, il avait dû se retenir du plus fort qu'il avait pu quand ces imbéciles s'étaient mis à frapper Harry. Et aussi, heureusement que personne n'avait remarqué son entrée dans la cellule car dès qu'il avait aperçu Harry, deux grandes ailes étaient apparues dans son dos, preuve qu'Harry était bien son compagnon. Désormais, les impadices étaient soigneusement cachés par sa magie, et seul Harry pourrait avoir la chance de les apercevoir ou de les toucher, car les ailes du Veela représentaient une partie intime de la personne.

Dès le lendemain matin, il se rendit à nouveau devant la chambre du brun, défit les dizaines de protections qu'il n'avait pas manqué d'installer la veille en le laissant afin que personne ne vienne le déranger puis frappa doucement contre le montant de bois.

Aucune réponse ne s'élevant de l'autre côté, il se permit d'entrouvrir la porte et s'aperçut que le jeune homme dormait encore tout simplement. Il sa glissa ainsi dans la pièce faiblement éclairée et se rapprocha en douceur de l'endormi. Il s'assit sur le lit et quand Harry gémit de douleur dans son sommeil, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il paniqua ne sachant trop que faire. Jamais Lord Voldemort n'aurait été aussi démuni devant cette situation, mais Tom était différent de LUI et tous ses sens de Veela étaient en alerte. Nagini, qui était arrivée entre temps parvint à le calmer et lui rappela que déjà il pouvait lancer un simple sort de diagnostic pour déterminer quelles étaient les causes de la souffrance du petit.

Il ne connaissait qu'un seul sort et déjà les résultats dont il disposait n'auguraient rien de bon. Apparemment, la personne qui l'avait battu avait réussi à lui briser des côtes qui s'étaient déplacées et avaient perforé les poumons. Le Veela devint encore plus livide qu'il ne l'était. Il allait perdre son compagnon s'il ne faisait rien !

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait envisagé en étant « prisonnier » des murs de ce château, et il réussit à joindre Severus Snape. L'homme ne le portait bien évidemment pas dans son cœur, loin de là, mais il estimait le garçon et malgré le fait qu'il porte le nom des Potter, jamais Severus ne l'aurait laissé mourir s'il avait eu la possibilité de le sauver. C'est donc à contrecœur que l'homme était venu apporter son soutien à l'ancien mage noir.

Le ténébreux professeur de potions prit deux jours à soigner son élève mais parvint malgré tout sans difficulté aucune à guérir l'ensemble des blessures qui somme toute, restaient minimes en considérant le fait que le blessé n'était nul autre qu'Harry Potter, grand habitué des salles de soin et de l'infirmerie de Poudlard !

Tout le temps qu'avaient durés les soins, Harry avait été maintenu dans un coma magique afin qu'il ne souffre pas en se réveillant et pour ne pas non plus qu'il s'accoutume à une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Tout ce temps, Tom était resté à ses côtés, assis sur un coin du lit, grimaçant à chaque fois que Snape touchait le plus jeune.

Quand il estima qu'Harry était sorti d'affaire, il en informa l'ancien mage noir, se demandant tout de même ce qu'il comptait faire du gamin. En temps normal, jamais il ne lui aurait demandé de soigner Harry, que se passait-il donc ? Malgré tout, l'ancien Lord noir était resté toute la durée des soins sans broncher et sans émettre un seul commentaire. Severus avait juste remarque que de temps à autres, lorsqu'il touchait le jeune homme surtout, Tom paraissait mal à l'aise, sur le point de dire quelque chose mais à chaque fois il n'en faisait rien, semblant ronger son frein. Les seuls mots qu'ils avaient échangés étaient quand Tom s'enquérait de l'efficacité des potions utilisées.

N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, Severus avait repris ses potions et autres qu'il avait apportés avec lui et laissa une unique fiole de cicatrisation qu'il avait chargé Tom de transmettre au jeune et de lui faire avaler toutes les trois heures, chose que l'autre homme avait immédiatement accepté.

Quand Harry s'était enfin réveillé, il avait trouvé l'homme qui l'avait sauvé assis sur son lit en silence. Sa vue trouble s'améliora nettement quand l'homme glissa ses lunettes sur ses yeux et Harry prit enfin le temps de l'observer correctement. L'homme semblait assez grand, la peau un peu pâle, de beaux cheveux châtains coupés assez courts avec des reflets cuivrés et de beaux yeux noisettes. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et sûrs quand il se dirigea vers la table de chevet pour attraper une potion qui y était posée. Dès que le bel homme se rapprochait de lui, il lui demandait une autorisation implicite et Harry le laissait faire. Il devait avouer après tout que, même si pour l'instant il était captif, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. En revanche, il ne savait pas si l'homme agissait envers lui de son plein gré ou s'il était partie intégrante des mangemorts. Dans tous les cas, Harry n'était pas assez en forme pour tenter de s'échapper, il devait reprendre le plus de forces possibles mais une chose le tourmentait légèrement : et Voldemort dans tout ça ? Il trouvait cela étrange, et même plus que bizarre que le lord n'ai pas accouru dans sa cellule pour le narguer et le torturer. L'homme, qui avait une voix douce, lui avait expliqué tout ce qui venait de se passer. Harry but alors la potion que l'homme lui avait tendue sans broncher. Il reconnaissait bien là les potions de Snape, elle était littéralement infecte !

Après un long silence tendu, Harry s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la dérobée, et Bellatrix Lestrange entra dans la chambre.

Harry savait bien que cette folle furieuse serait de la partie tôt ou tard mais il ne l'avait pas attendue aussi vite. Elle posa son regard dément sur lui, et passa sur l'homme assis à ses côtés sur le lit. Elle arbora alors un air encore plus malsain que le précédent.

\- Tiens donc, tu te fais des petits copains Potter ? J'espère pour toi qu'il t'a tout dit de sa condition de créature magique…et que tu peux le tuer avec une seule petite phrase, rien qu'en lui disant que tu ne veux pas… Ha et aussi j'espère qu'il t'a dit qui il était !

Elle émit un rire trop aigu pour un humain normal, s'inclina bien bas et referma la porte derrière elle tout en repartant dans son rire d'hystérique.

Harry avait pâli devant la tirade de l'ancienne condamnée d'Azkaban. Avait-elle dit cela pour le déstabiliser ? Ou avait-elle tout inventé pour le perturber un peu plus avant de le livrer à son maître ? Mais des zones d'ombre étaient encore plus nombreuses. Pourquoi s'était-elle donc inclinée ainsi ? Et… pourquoi le mangemort dans le couloir s'était écarté sans un mot devant l'homme à ses côtés ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire de tuer avec une phrase sachant qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette ?

Il se posait de plus en plus de question puis remarqua enfin la main qui s'était doucement posée sur la sienne.

\- Harry, pouvons-nous parler s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. De manière générale, il n'aimait pas les conversations qui démarraient ainsi.

\- Harry, reprit-il, je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à te dire, et aussi…cela va être très dur pour toi d'avaler ce que je vais te dire.

Devant le manque de réponse du plus jeune, il reprit d'une voix tremblante.

\- Dans ma famille, et ce depuis toujours, nous nous transmettons de génération en génération un héritage magique. Nous sommes des créatures magiques assez rares et donc méconnues. Quand ma mère s'est mariée avec un moldu et m'a ensuite donné naissance, nous avons attendu avec impatience le jour où mon héritage se réveillerait mais ce jour n'est jamais arrivé. Nous avons donc cru que le fait que mon père n'ait pas de pouvoirs avait altéré la transmission de notre héritage. Cependant, il y a de cela environ deux semaines, mon héritage s'est subitement éveillé. Pour que cela te soit plus clair, notre condition de créature magique nous impose le choix d'un compagnon. Un compagnon avec qui nous devrons passer notre vie, chérir et choyer, un compagnon qui représente notre âme sœur, la seule personne sur Terre avec laquelle notre âme se complète entièrement. Nous sommes entièrement dévoués à nos compagnons, jamais nous ne pourrions leur faire de mal. Pour préserver cette personne, notre héritage ne se réveille que le jour où notre compagnon atteint l'âge de la majorité dans le monde auquel il appartient. Ainsi, on peut laisser le choix à cette personne de nous rencontrer, de nous découvrir, ou tout simplement de nous rejeter.

Harry s'était sentit blêmir. Il n'était pas idiot et avait bien compris que l'homme parlait de lui. Pourquoi dès que quelque chose de bizarre arrivait, ça lui tombait irrémédiablement dessus ? Pourquoi lui ? Parmi toutes les personnes sur Terre quand même ! Bien sûr, le fait que ça soit un homme ne le gênait guère puisqu'il se savait gay depuis déjà un an, de même, le fait d'être lié à quelqu'un pour le restant de sa vie ne lui faisait pas peur car il aurait alors la certitude que son compagnon l'aimerait d'un amour vrai et ne pourrait le choisir pour sa célébrité.

\- Malheureusement pour vous, reprit Harry, nous sommes actuellement dans le château de Voldemort, vous semblez pour votre part avoir votre quota de liberté mais c'est loin d'être mon cas, et d'ici quelques jours, je serais mort si je ne parviens pas à m'enfuir d'ici.

C'était au tour de l'homme de le regarder étrangement. De toutes les choses qu'il avait pu lui dire, la seule chose qui rebutait Harry était le fait qu'il pense devoir mourir d'ici peu ?

\- Harry, reprit l'homme d'une voix chevrotante, jamais tu ne pourrais m'accepter, j'ai fait des choses horribles. Des choses que jamais tu ne pourrais me pardonner.

L'homme le regarda et son regard se fit fuyant.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

Mais l'homme s'était levé et avait marché jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, le regard bas. Dans l'entrebâillement, il s'arrêta un instant avant de repartir sans même se retourner.

\- Je suis un monstre.

N'ayant pas assez de forces pour lui courir après, Harry était resté allongé dans son lit. Il n'avait cessé de réfléchir aux paroles étranges de l'homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom et ne fit pas attention au temps qui défila.

Il se décida néanmoins à se lever pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain où il fit sa toilette. C'était le grand luxe pour une prison de mangemorts ! Il revint clopin clopant, ayant toujours du mal à se déplacer et se reposa à sa place dans le lit. Mais quand il voulut se tourner sur le côté et allonger ses jambes, celles-ci se heurtèrent sur une surface dure.

Il n'avait que la lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre pour éclairer la pièce et dans la pénombre, entre deux plis de couverture, c'est là qu'il remarqua le gigantesque serpent de lord Voldemort. C'était donc ainsi qu'il avait décidé d'en finir avec lui.

\- N'ai crainte petit humain, siffla le serpent.

Mais Harry était figé de peur. Est-ce que ça allait lui faire mal ?

\- Tu es Nagini c'est ça ?

Le serpent siffla une réponse affirmative et quand elle remarqua que le jeune commençait à paniquer de plus belle, elle s'empressa de rajouter :

\- Tu sais jeune humain, mon maître ne te veut plus aucun mal, au contraire.

Harry la regardait désormais, perplexe. Etait-ce là un nouveau jeu morbide auquel voulait s'adonner Voldemort ? Il ne savait plus qu'en penser…

\- Pourquoi ton maître ne me voudrait plus de mal désormais ? demanda-t-il déconfit.

\- Sa part d'ombre est partie, tout simplement.

Sa part d'ombre ? Puis comment cela partie ?

\- Quand mon maître était plus jeune, il s'est laissé emporter dans de sombres histoires et très vite, a perdu son humanité. Chaque jour qui passait, il devenait de plus en plus sombre mais il y a plusieurs jours, quelque chose l'a fait changer. Toute la noirceur qu'il avait accumulée a quitté son âme et il est devenu celui qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Harry avait tout à coup peur de comprendre. Certaines parties de cette histoire étaient bien trop semblables à celle que l'homme lui avait contée quelques heures auparavant.

Mais sans plus de cérémonie, quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse. L'homme était revenu, une fiole de potions à la main. Mais quand il avait vu Harry dans son lit faire face à Nagini, sa confidente de toujours, il blêmit soudain et il laissa échappa la fiole de stupeur qui alla s'écraser à ses pieds sur le sol carrelé.

Il allait précipitamment faire demi-tour mais Harry l'avait interpellé et il était resté de dos, hésitant. Que lui avait donc révélé le serpent ? Lui avait-elle dit qu'IL était Lord Voldemort ? Qu'il était le monstre qui l'avait privé de ses parents, d'une vie normale, qui avait assassiné de nombreuses autres personnes, et torturé plus encore d'innocents ? Comment allait-il donc réagir ?

\- Approchez, tenta Harry doucement, je crois que nous devons avoir une sérieuse discussion tous les deux, ou tous les trois, ajouta-t-il en regardant Nagini.

Alors Tom approcha sans faire le moindre bruit, craignant que le jeune ne change d'avis au moindre mouvement brusque.

\- Vous êtes Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? dit-il de but en blanc

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque aussi directe que celle-là. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à part oui, c'est de ma faute si tu n'as jamais vécu une vie normale ? Ou encore, oui, et je suis un véritable monstre, rejette-moi de suite qu'on en finisse et que la surface de la Terre soit nettoyée une bonne fois pour toute de ma personne ?

Mais Harry n'en fit rien, il attendit simplement la réponse qui se faisait de plus en plus évidente.

\- Oui, c'est le cas.

Et est-ce la vérité ce que vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure ? Que je suis votre compagnon ? Et ce qu'a dit Nagini également ? En ce qui concerne votre part d'ombre disparue ?

\- Tout est la vérité Harry. Je sais bien que rien de ce que je dirais ne pourra effacer ce que j'ai fait. S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu ne veux pas de moi qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute, et tout le peuple sorcier sera enfin débarrassé du bourreau qui les a fait souffrir tant d'années.

Mais Harry n'en eut cure. Il lui demanda de raconter toute son histoire, cette fois-ci en n'omettant aucune partie, il jugerait ensuite s'il pourrait éventuellement faire confiance ou non à cet homme. Alors Tom lui raconta absolument tout. Les craintes qu'il avait au début de son ascension au pouvoir, sa perte de contrôle sur ses propres actions pour e venir à la quasi disparition de sa propre conscience. Il lui révéla également la vraie nature de son héritage magique, il était un Veela, et Harry lui avoua n'en avoir jamais entendu parler.

Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, Harry se rendait compte que l'homme qu'il avait en face de lui était à des lieues du Lord noir terrifiant qu'il avait déjà croisé et avec qui il avait eu des brèves occasions pour échanger quelques mots. Il commençait même à apprécier la conversation que l'homme pouvait avoir.

Pas une fois il ne s'était énervé devant le manque de connaissances évident du plus jeune, pas une seule fois il n'avait eu de parole ou de geste déplacé. Il s'était même amusé de voir que Nagini s'était assoupie d'ennui sur les genoux de son maître qui n'avait pas manqué de poser sur elle une main protectrice et ne l'avait pas décollée une seule fois.

Puis les choses s'accélérèrent. Bellatrix, persuadée du départ de son ancien maître de la chambre, était revenue avec plusieurs de ses sbires dans le but de se débarrasser d'un problème un peu trop gênant : Harry lui-même. Désormais c'est elle qui était aux commandes et on se demandait qui était le pire : feu Lord Voldemort, ou cette timbrée de Bellatrix Lestrange ?

Alors que les sorts fusèrent d'un seul coup vers eux trois qui étaient encore tous assis sur le lit, Tom essaya au mieux de protéger Harry de son corps. Il reçut donc un doloris qui le laissa de marbre et deux puissants sortilèges de découpe. Le sang commençait à s'écouler des deux plaies qui devaient lacérer son dos de part et d'autre mais il n'en avait cure. Il se releva, protégeant Harry de se bras grands ouverts et réussit à se débarrasser de deux des mangemorts avec des sorts sans baguette, car lui aussi s'était vu confisquer la sienne.

Harry s'était aussi relevé mais Tom ne l'ayant pas vu arriver n'eut pas d'assez bons réflexes pour bloquer la ribambelle de sorts qui fusèrent sur Harry.

Celui-ci, encore affaiblis de ses précédentes blessures était tombé à terre, baignant dans une mare de sang qui se répandait bien trop vite à son goût sur le sol. N'ayant plus personne pour l'aider, Bellatrix battit en retraite et Tom se hâta de barricader la porte du mieux qu'il le put.

Aussitôt la porte renforcée de quelques sorts de son cru, il se précipita sur Harry qui ne respirait plus que faiblement. Il réussit à le déplacer lentement sur un pan de mur attenant à la salle de bain et nettoya du mieux qu'il put les blessures. Il n'avait jamais été bon en sortilèges de soin et jamais il n'aurait cru culpabiliser autant qu'en ce moment. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir appris ne serait-ce qu'un seul !? Il le jurait sur la tête de toute personne lui passant par l'esprit : si Harry survivait et qu'il l'acceptait par la grâce de Merlin, il comblerait ses lacunes en médicomagie sur le champ !

Ne pouvant plus qu'attendre, il se glissa entre Harry et le mur et prit le plus petit entre ses bras. Il le cala correctement afin qu'il puisse respirer et laissa sortir ses ailes qui enveloppèrent le petit corps contre lui.

La folle dingue ne revint pas, grand bien lui en fasse, et le jeune reprenait de plus en plus de forces, aidé par la magie et le bien que lui faisaient les ailes de son Veela. Ce dernier ne s'alimenta pas pendant les trois jours qui suivirent ni ne bougea, de peur de faire mal au petit ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le déranger pendant sa convalescence.

Quand enfin Harry reprit conscience, il n'ouvrit pas de suite les yeux. Il prit le temps de faire le point sur ce qu'il s'était passé, se souvint de l'attaque de la névrosée aux cheveux bouclés en bataille, il se souvint avoir vu son compagnon se jeter devant lui et prendre les sortilèges de plein fouet puis plus rien. Là, il était encore tout endolori, mais reposait confortablement sur quelque chose qui lui tenait incroyablement chaud. Sur son visage, de douces choses venaient frotter régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et ne vit d'abord que du blanc. Le temps que ses yeux se fassent à la lumière environnante, il découvrit peu à peu ce qui l'entourait. C'étaient des plumes qui lui chatouillaient le visage ! Il remarqua ensuite qu'il était enserré par deux bras puissants et que, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas habitué à ce genre d'étreintes, ne put penser autre chose qu'au fait que pour une fois dans sa vie, il se sentait à sa place. Il prit en compte le fait que ses lunettes avaient été visées sur son nez puis il releva enfin à qui appartenaient les bras qui l'enserraient. Il aurait fait un bon de trois mètres si son mal de tête n'était pas revenu au triple galop.

Il croisa les yeux de Tom qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras et, quand il vit le sourire doux et bienveillant de ce dernier, se dit que peut être la magie avait raison de lui avoir donnée une seconde chance et que peut être, il devrait faire pareil.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans un coin opposé et quand Tom entrouvrit ses ailes pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vérifier qu'ils ne faisaient pas face à une nouvelle attaque, Harry vit débarquer ses deux meilleurs amis suivis de près par Severus Snape et Molly Weasley.

Quand ils virent les ailes entourer le survivant ainsi que l'homme inconnu derrière lui, ils échangèrent tous un regard interrogateur. Ne trouvant pas l'homme agressif, ils se précipitèrent vers eux, peut-être un peu trop vite. Dans un élan de protection, Tom avait écarté grand ses ailes pour se montrer menaçant et avait sorti ses canines qui restaient plus grandes que chez les humains normaux. Alors, il avait grogné, prenant un air menaçant. Menace qui ne fût pas ignorée car tous levèrent leur baguette d'un même geste. Harry prit alors la parole :

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal… soupira faiblement le jeune brun.

\- Qui êtes-vous monsieur ? demanda Hermione devant l'inconnu.

Ce dernier ne sut que répondre. Comment réagirait le monde sorcier en apprenant son histoire ? Mais Harry se chargea de cette partie pour lui. Il arbora un grand sourire en regardant ses meilleurs amis et la femme qu'il considérait le plus comme une seconde maman et ajouta :

\- C'est Tom mon compagnon.

Devant les mines abasourdies, le Tom en question se releva sans difficulté apparente, tenant Harry comme une mariée entre ses bras et suivit la bande, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le survivant en vie après l'attaque du château noir par l'ordre du phénix.

Alors, ils transplanèrent pour soigner au plus vite et correctement le Gryffondor, qui repartait avec un compagnon et une nouvelle vie pour eux deux.

FIN

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu ! Pour une fois, je ne verse pas dans le rating M, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Pour ma part, je viens de comprendre pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à écrire d'OS : MAIS COMMENT ON FAIT POUR DETAILLER TOUT CE QU'ON VEUT FAIRE DANS UN SIMPLE OS !?

Oui c'était un peu un cri de « Au secours je veux détailler plus mais sinon ça ne fait plus un OS » mdr.


End file.
